


Bullet wounds

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [15]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Episode: s01 e08 You Are Here, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampire!John, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ran a hand over his eyes, “Wait, slow down, my Korean’s a little rusty.”<br/>“보이는 것 만큼 나쁘지 않다.”<br/>“Not as bad… Dorian, you’re speaking Korean and you don’t even realize it!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, other than knowing a bit of American Sign, I have no second language so if any of you are fluent in Korean feel free to correct my fuck ups.  
> Slight spoilers? ish? Maybe?

John ran a hand over his eyes, “Wait, slow down, my Korean’s a little rusty.”

“보이는 것 만큼 나쁘지 않다.”

“Not as bad… Dorian, you’re speaking Korean and you don’t even realize it!”

“당신은 과민 반응”

“Ha, I’m… Speak one word of English.” Dorian glared as John stepped in his path.

“당신은 맞을 수 있습니다,” Dorian blinked a few times, “우리는 루디에 갈 필요가.”

“Next time, just listen to me,” John caught Dorian’s shoulder when he nearly walked into a nearby wall and lead him toward the car.

“나는 논리적 인 사람이야.”

“That’s true, but right now you’re damaged and you’re trying to shrug it off. Buckle up,” Dorian’s eyes weren’t tracking him very well so John opted to pull the belt around and secure it for him.

Dorian opened his mouth when John got into the driver’s seat but shook his head and closed it. John just punched in Rudy’s number as he pulled onto the street.

-

“What the hell is he singing?” John sighed as he watched Dorian looking pained as he continued to sing.

“Korean Pop, I rather like it.”

“Shut him up or I’ll shoot him.”

Dorian looked a little worried as Rudy turned away, John mouthed ‘just kidding’ and they both went straight faced as Rudy disabled Dorian’s speech. “Better?”

“Yes,” Dorian just gave Rudy a thumbs up and lay back while he was repaired. “How long until he’s functional?”

“A few hours maybe, I have to see how much damage the bullet did.”

John rubbed his eyes, “I know you’re pissed at me over the MX thing.”

“You shot him in the face for no reason.”

“The thing was insulting Dorian just because he’s got a few miles on him and was proving his theory wrong! How the fuck was that thing not malfunctioning?!”

Dorian raised a hand and frowned before his cheek lit up and John’s phone went off. **How do you know Korean anyway?**

“Well at least you can still text in English. A little thing called the Korean War. Long before you were thought of.”

Dorian seemed to except that answer while Rudy looked astonished. “What? I’m old. Get over it kid.”

“How old?”

“Rudy, when I said 300 I wasn’t kidding. I remember when the trains first laid track across the country. Hell, the first car? Now that was a sight to see! Funny how it survived what with humans able to walk faster than the damn thing!” John laughed, making Dorian smile and Rudy was still too stunned to do much beyond staring. “Rudy, I need Dorian up and running.”

That shook the man out of his stupor, “Oh, right, yes. I’ll just get on that.”

“Still trying to figure out how the hell he gets hit in the stomach and starts speaking Korean.”

Rudy rolled his eyes as John left, smiling at Dorian and reactivating his speech, “You don’t have to sing if you don’t want to.”

Dorian smirked and starting humming instead.


End file.
